I Hit the Floor
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: Jude and Tommy work on there problems can there drug problem get in the way
1. Home Sweet Home not

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it

I dont own any of the characters of this show

This is what happens after Jude goes on tour she comes home to find that mabye she is better off not being home

Chapter 1 There's no place like home(not)

Touring was great I really loved it. I got to to alot of different places and see different people but I missed home. I missed mom, dad, Kat, and even Sadie. But the thing about it was even though I missed Jamie I missed him as a friend nothing more. I think being away made me realize that he's my best friend and that I want it to stay that way. So I sent him an email telling him that he said he was ok with it but every email I sent him was usless. No one greeted me at the aiport or at home. I knew Kat was mad at me she sent an email saying she was. Tommy didnt call or write neither did mom or dad or even Sadie. To top it all off my boyfriend came to visit me on tour and gave some kind of pill to realax my nervous and said only to take one because to got you high and feeling like your in a different world and three would kill you. I never took one at least until now and I took two. Three monts later everyone still hated me Tommy only talked about music, mom was never home, and Sadie was ignoring me. I was laying in my bed and I started crying again and so I went to get the pills and they were gone. I searched everywere and they weren't there, but luckily Shay was in town I got the pills no questions asked. I went home and ran bath water took two pills and got ready to get in when the doorbell rang. I answered it and there was Tommy holding my bag of pills.


	2. what happend?

thanks for the reviews heres chapter 2

N/A: I Don't own any of these characters

chapter 2: What Happened

Well I guess I should tell you that Tommy wasn't happy and I didn't feel like facing him and plus I was high. "Jude, do you want to tell me what these are and why you have them?" "If your asking then no I don't want to tell you why I have them." "Well then I'm not asking. Where did you get these?" "I don't have to answer to you Tommy." I tried to grab the bag but he pulled back. "Jude I'm worried about you." "Save it Tommy I don't want to here anything you have to say." He went into the living room and sat down. This guy is unbelievable for three months he talks only about music and now he thinks he can just come in here and act like things are the same. "Tommy can you just leave I'm tired and I want to go to sleep" That and the pills were kicking in and I didn't want him to see me high. "No Jude I want you to talk to me. Were did yo get these why are you taking them, what are they." "It's none of you bussiness." "Yes it is, Jude I'm worried about you." "Well don't be I'm fine." uh oh there kicking in. "No your not look at you your taking pills for no reason." "What does it matter Tommy no one cares, not mom, or dad, or Sadie, Kat, or Jamie, not even you. Your just here because you came to see Sadie not me. That's all you think about her and music." "Jude you know that's not true." Is it, I mean you didn't write or call every since I've been back you've been avoiding me the only thing we ever talk about. Your so in love with Sadie you don't see what's write in front of you. I've been taking these for three months and look at me I'm fine so leave me the hell alone and go back to your girlfriend." I din't mean to yell at him I didn't even know I was. "Jude, despite what you might think I do care about you and as for me coming to see Sadie I didn't we broke up but I did come to see you cause I do care about you and I was worried but i gusse I shouldn't have. He starts to leave and This strong force overcomes my body and I open my mouth. " I... I don't know what they are Shay says there supposed to calm your nerves." As soon as I said that I realized by the look on Tommy's face I said the wrong thing. "He said you're only supossed to take on because to gets you kind of high and three will kill you. It's not his fault though." He sits back down and tells me to sit and I do. "Jude why did you take them?" "Because I felt like no one cared so if I took the pills I would numb the pain and it worked." "Jude if you neede to talk all you had to do was come to me." "It wasn't that easy Tommy every time I tried to talk to you, you said yo were busy and took off." By this time I was on my feet again. "Jude I am so sorry but I was avoiding you because of the reasons ou think I was." "Then why were you Tommy because I don't understand if you weren't hanging out with me to see Sadie then why were you not talking to me and why is Sadie so goddam mad at me?" "Because Jude because she told me she loved me and when I opened my mouth to say it back I said... I said I love you too, Jude. My heart stoped. "You... you what?" he came closer to me. "I love you Jude I always have." And that's when I hit the floor I passed out.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Title:I Hit the floor

Chapter 3:Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters

"Jude, Jude wake up. Oh God Jude" Pulls out his phone and starts dialing 911

"Tommy, Tommy? "

"Jude thank Goodness are you ok? i'm calling an ambulance?"

"No Tom I'm fine please don't.

hangs up the phone and looks at her with worrie in his eyes. "Are you sure? Jude you passed out."

"Tommy I'm fine I just felt a little sick but I'm fine now see I can stand." Starts to stand and stumbles

"Jude you can bearley stand look you look like your about to faint. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Yeah I can see it now _Instant star winner Jude Harrison developes a drug addiction while on tour._ No thanks Tommy I'll pass.

Starts walking to the couch to sit down Tommy follows.

"Jude I know you already told me why you started taking the pills but if it was my fault even a little bit then I'm affraid that this isn't...

"Don't say it Tommy, don't tell me your going to leave me"

"Jude I don't want to but were to close if I keep hurting you I'm affraid I'm going to hurt you to bad look whats happening now"

"Tommy that's not all your fault though and if you don't want to hurt me then don't and don't leave." Tears start falling down my cheek and I start yelling and hitting Tommy and he just stands there taking it.

"Tommy you said you loved me if you love me don't leave."

"I do love you Jude, don't you ever question that but I have to go I can't be with and not "be with you" I'm sorry."

"Get out, Get out now I hate you I hate you just go get out." I start hitting him and yalling at him again and instead of standing there like last time he pulls me into a hug and his chest muffels my cries and he just holds me.

"Jude I have to go but I will be back ok and if you don't believe that than believe this." That's when he placed a soft but passionnet kiss on my lips and whispered _"I love you Jude Harrison always."_ and then he left

that was over two years ago now he's back but not under good sercumstances.


	4. Saying Hello

Chapter 4: Saying hello

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

It's been two years since Tommy left me I'm eighteen years old and now officially legal.

I thought for sure Tommy would be back by my eighteenth birthday but he didn't. I read about him in the magazines about his new girlfriends but I told myself there just there to waste his time. I soon found out I was wrong. There was a big picture of Tom Quincy in the papers and with his new fiance. Imagine my surprise. Well other than the thing with Tommy my life's a little worse. My parents got back together but Sadie moved out she still isn't talking to me the last thing she said was I hate you Jude and there has to be a miracle to make me speak to you again oh and I wish you were dead. Jamie and Kat have been together for two years Kat hates me and Jamie thinks I chose Tommy over him so he hasn't talked to me since. It's seems that every time something goes good for you your friends hate you and your family hates you and they don't want to be around you. But when something bad happens they want to be there and act like nothing ever happened. But I'm not the forgive and forget type at least not with them. I guess I should tell you what happened. My parents got in this car accident and Sadie blamed me but then after that she wanted to be there for me so did Jamie and Kat. They acted like nothing happened. But what brought Tommy back after all those years was the front page headline._ Instant Star winner Jude Harrison drug overdosed after car accident killed parents._


	5. No More Apologies

Chapter 4: No more Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

I was sitting in my hospital bed when none other than Tom Quincy walked in.

"So how are you?"

I didn't answer. I new it was first instinct to ask that when you see some one you haven't seen in a long time but I was mad.

"So what's new with you?"

"What do you want Quincy?"

"Jude I just wan…

He picks up the magazine I was reading It has a picture of him and that girl he suppose to be marring with a bold headline Tommy and Amber split. Does Ambers Pregnancy have anything to do with it?

"Jude you know this isn't true."

"Yeah like the picture of Eden and Shay wasn't true."

"Look she is a fan and she saw me in a restaurant came up to me and gave me a hug they snagged a pic and when she realized it she took it to her advantage and kissed me next thing you know I'm all over the cover of Talk National.

"Whatever Tommy." I pick up a book and start reading. He takes the book and looks at me.

"Jude you believe me don't you?"

"Gosh Tommy don't you get it this isn't the reason I'm mad at you." I pick up the magazine and throw it at him.

"Then what is huh I flew all this way to talk to you and you won't even talk to me?"

"I didn't ask you to come."

"But I did so would you talk to me, please just tell me what's wrong."

"The same thing that's always wrong Tommy, you" He gives me this dumbfound look and sits down.

"You think I are about the pictures I knew they weren't real at least that told myself.

"So then what made you take the pills again, what made you break your promise?"

"Don't talk to me about broken promises. What made me start using again was your broken promise." I'm on my feet now and I'm starting to cry. "You told me that you were leaving but that you loved me and that you'd be back that's why I didn't believe the pictures but when you didn't come back on my eighteenth birthday I believed them.

"Jude I…"

"No let me finish. My eighteenth birthday my parents died my sister blamed me then she wanted to be my friend everyone wanted to be my friend, but I didn't want just any one I wanted you. It's always been you Tommy."

"Jude I am so sorry I didn't come back I…"

"No, No apologies Tommy I've had enough of them. I wish everyone would quit apologizing. You shouldn't have to say you're sorry because when you say your sorry your admitting that you know you did something wrong and if you know you did something wrong then you shouldn't of been doing it at all.

You know what just get out.

"Jude please…"

"GET OUT"


	6. The Truth

Authors note:sorry it took so long to post I've been supper busy and a little writers block but I think I got passed it so I hope you like it and thanks everyone for the replies just to let you know I do take constructive critisism so feel free to say whatever.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters

Chapter 6:The Truth Game

It's been two weeks and I'm finely returning home. Sadie wants to be there for me you know help me out but I said no. I was going to forgive her like forgive and forget but she got tired of me being what she said "A Bitch" and that my drug promblem was no ones fault but my own and that mabye it would have been best if I died. Well I'm sorry that's not something I forgive. Kat and Jamie well they live clear across town so I don't see them as much which is good I did forgive them and apoligize even though I hate doing it, but it's still not the same they're a couple and three's a crowd so you know the rest. As for Tommy well Tommy's Tommy. He calls Stops by occasionaly but I tell the nurse not to let him in. But now, now I'm home and It's been an hour and there's that knock at the door the one I expected and dreaded.

"Hi Tommy, what do you want?"

"Hi, I brought these for you." "I just wanted to see how you were doing and see if you needed anything."

That's Tommy for you always caring but never around when you need him. "No Tommy I'm fine and thanks for the flowers but I really should get back to what I was doing." It hurt to tell him bye but I was still mad at him and I needed to.

"Jude, please will you talk to me I think that's what we need just talking."

"No Tommy I think we need just the opposite we have nothing more to say to each other." Damn my pride for getting in the way

"Jude please." Well he asked so nicely and I couldn't resist.

"Fine Tommy come in." He came in and sat down on the couch I went to put the flowers in some water when I came back he was looking at the pictures one in preticular was me and a baby.

"Who's this." He was pointing at the baby

"Sarah, my neice you know Sadie's daughter." T that he looked relived and confused.

"Sadie had a daughter wow I didn't know that."

"Yeah she's 6 months now and Sadie and Chris are so happy." By the look on his face when I said Chris I could tell he was confused. "Chris is Sadies husband."

"Yeah I figured that it's just I thought you and Sadie were at odds ends with each other."

"We were I mean we still are but mom made me go to the hospital and so I did and well...we're not here to talk about Sadie and me."

"Right I just...Jude I want you to understand that the reason I didn't come back on your birthday wasn't because of another girl or because of you."

"Then what was it Tommy why didn't you come back, huh why did you wait till you heard about the accident to come back?"

"Jude when I tell you this you have to promise you won't get mad or yell or hate me."

"What is it Tommy."

"Promise me please Jude."

"Fine I promise."

"Well I went to the states and I had to find a job and I did this singer needed a producer so I was hers well we went to this party and there were drugs and beer and well I tried it and i got hooked and I started using well I had a car accident under the influince and well to get to the point I was in rehab and I would have called but I was affraid of how you would react I felt like I was letting you down by doing something I made you promise you never do and I couldn't face that. So I stayed and then I came


	7. Where Do We Go From Here

Hi I'm back so so sorry it took so long I had severe amnesia. But I'm back now with a whole new chapter I'm sure you'll love I hope. So thanks for all the reviews and if there was any one who has this story on story alert and (like me) checked your mail everyday or if you (like me) checked in everyday to see if there was a new post thank you ever so much and I'm ever so sorry but I'm babbling so here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star if I did the show would never go off and there would be a new episode everyday.

Chapter 7: Where do we go from here.

* * *

"Jude are you going to say something?" _Of course not, what am I thinking she probably hates me and I don't blame her I'm such a..._

"Hypocrite. You're such a damn hypocrite. I can't believe you. I mean you leave two years ago making me promise you I wouldn't use again and you're a million miles away doing that very thing I said I wouldn't do."

"Jude I know and believe me I'm so sorry that's why I couldn't come back I was ashamed I was afraid."

"Afraid of what that I'd be mad and upset and pissed off?"

"No that you would hate me that you would look at me and be disgusted and hurt and above all want to kill me." _And that's when I was for the first time in my whole life I was shocked and mad at the same time._

"Why... why did you start using?" _I just had to ask to get some understanding to know why_.

"Honestly, I was scared and alone and they made me feel better." _After he said that a look of what I would describe as finally realizing something crossed Tommy's face as he realized what I had realized 10 minutes before._

"You started using for the same reason I did because you felt like you were alone and for the first time in your life you realized that scared the hell out of you and you hate the fact that you felt that way."

_You see the mind is a funny thing it tells you what to do what to say and how to feel even if you don't want the little things to they still do. Take what's going on right now as an example I'm torn between forgiving him and telling him to leave I mean I know I'll forgive him eventually come on it's Tommy the Tommy that I love so much how can I not forgive him. And I really do understand where he's coming from and some how I blame myself. If I would have never started using then he wouldn't have left and he would have never used but if I hadn't would he still have told me he loved me. The mind really sucks._

"Jude, Jude." _I wonder what she's thinking gosh she does this a lot hello I'm talking to you. Oh I think I get it._

"Huh... what oh sorry Tommy what were you saying." _I can't believe I spaced out again I do that all the time._

"You were off in la la land weren't you?" _Of course but I understand why and I'm Pretty sure about what._

"Yea oh look Tommy I don't know wh-." _You know It's kinda hard to have a conversation when you keep cutting each other off._

"Yes." _I think I confused her. Yep that's deffanitly a look of confusion_.

"Yes what_." What the hell is he talking about I didn't ask a question is he on drugs still_.

"I still love you that's never changed and it never will."

"Oh I just was damn how did you" _Wow how did he know what I was feeling_.

"I thought you might question that. I would have told you even if you weren't using I just wouldn't have said it that soon." _See I know her and I know that's exactly what she's thinking cause I thiught it a hundred times myself._

_Wow he's amazing he knew exactly what I was thinking I guess he really does love me and_ I "love you too.

_He walked up to me and in that instant he grabbed me and kissed me with so much love and affection and that's when I we pulled apart and looked at each other_.

"So then Jude, Where do we go from here."

"I don't know Tommy there's still something's we have to work out.


	8. Working On It

Hi me again I'm sorry it took so long I needed inspiration and think I found it so tell me what you think about this chapter. And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and what not I just own the story.

Chapter 8: working on it

Here are my thoughts on what's been happening. So yes Tommy and me are finallyTogether (thank heavens) We have confessed are love to each other many of times and were actually happy. I know weird huh? Especially for me and Tommy but we are we've been together for 6 months and it's still are little secret which is strange when your famous and your whole life seems to be in the papers, magazines, and on TV but it is and that's exactly how we like it and well I'm not really one to share but I will tell you Tommy and me have been intimate together but don't tell anyone. Well this is were the story ends Tommy's home and I don't want him to know about this journal.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing." She's up to something she has that look on her face.

"Nothing, I was just sitting here waiting for you to come home." Our home wow that feels weird Tommy's home and mine well oh well.

"So what do you feel like doing tonight." Please say stay in please.

"How 'bout we stay in tonight." I have something special planned and I want him all to myself

"Thank you I was hoping you would say that." I want you all to myself tonight.

"Hey don't you think it's weird that we go out a lot and know one knows were together."

"Well we do go to a lot of corporate parties and we go in separate cars, we don't show PDA when we're out together, and when were not at corporate parties were usually at small Secluded places so there's really no reason to suspect anything. Man she worries a lot she is like nineteen this is totally legal.

"Yeah you're probably right I worry to much after all I'm almost nineteen so this is totally legal." I guess I shouldn't worry so much.

"It's funny that's exactly what I was thinking."I love the way we always know how each others feeling or thinking.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do tonight?" He just gave me the eyebrow not the confused one or upset one but the really sexy one be strong Harrison flirt back.

"Well I was thinking we could skip the whole dinner thing and jump straight to desert. She just smiled not the regular smile but her sexy smile fight back don't give in first.

"That sounds like a good idea let me see who should I call first how 'bout Jamie or maybe Shay." I know he hates being teased but I refuse to give in first.

"Well when you decide let me know 'cause I need the phone to this hot girl named Mindy gave me her number and I think I should call her." She's going to cave I can tell by the look in her eyes

"Mindy who's Mindy what's her number I'll call her myself and tell the bitch she can go straight to-" I'm cut off by Tommy's lips crashing against mine gosh he tastes good.

"Mindy is the girl I made up to get you all feisty you're so damn sexy when you're mad." She really is I'd get her mad all the time if I wasn't afraid of her hitting me.

"I know." We start kissing again this time harder and deeper and more passionate. Then his hands wander up my shirt while mine wander down his waist and back up. By the time my hands go back up to take his shirt off he already has my bra and shirt off and know he's working his way down my waist and by the time he reaches my ass he picks me up and I get his shirt off and we make are way to the bedroom and shut the door. And I'm guessing you get the idea of what happens next.


End file.
